Ava Luco
Overview Ava is a 16 year old assassin in training. With black hair usually up with light blue silvery eyes. She primarily uses guns and gained the name Angel of Mercy because she kills quickly and she tends to kill via sniping from high places. Background Ava was born through an arranged marriage between her mother and father. She has a weak relationship with her mother due to the fact that her mother believe her father was evil and having great contempt for him. After Ava's birth she fell in to a depression claiming she gave birth to a devil since Ava had her fathers black hair rather than her blond hair. She joined the church of light (a religious cult), an began to become an avid follower. Due to this Ava has a very weak relationship to her mother. At the age of ten Ava began to take shooting lessons, for two purposes one to satisfy an interest since she seen her fathers associates with guns since a young age, and two to have something to occupy her time since her mom began to try to induct her into the church. As she got older Ava's mom began to try hard to integrate Ava into the church. A movement she strongly rejected, stating a church was no place for a demon. However the church only tried harder to recruit her, going as far as getting people to try to attack her, in an attempt to convince Ava the church was the only safe place. Despite all this Ava resisted at every turn and grew to hate religion more and more. When she was 13 Ava's mother attempted to get a divorce and join the church, taking Ava with her. After learning that the church plans to uses knowledge of her fathers illegal business deals to gain custody over her. As well as the groups abusive practices.In addition She finds a plans for a so called purifying ritual to purge her demons, but would ultimately kill her. Ava decides to kill the leaders of the group in order to stop them. On the day of a big event for the church, Ava borrows one of her dads riffles and sets up in an abandoned building. Though Ava does fire of the shots its unclear if she kills them, since at the same time an ex-member of the cult also performs a massive revenge shooting and the whole place blows up from an unknown bomb. It's later revealed that it was Ava who killed them with the other two being additional assassination attempts, that failed. This also serves as the main reason Ava gets recruited for New Haven Academies Assassins program. Personality Ava is largely a calm person, she shows little emotion and more often keeps to herself. While she does make friends she tends to keep her distance. Ava is largely a straight-man character she has no extreme traits, and re-acts to everything in a way most people. She views killing neither as something enjoyable or something hateful, but simply as a means to an end. Likes * Guns * Philosophy * Stuffed Animals Dislikes * Religon * Almonds * Manipulative People Strengths *Emotional Control *Adaptation *Good with Guns and knives Weaknesses *Weak fighter without a weapon *Distances people from self *Keeps emotions bottled up Other/Extras Favorite Quotes: "If I'm going to kill someone the least I can do is make it quick and painless". "I understand that death is an inevitablity in life, but that doesn't mean I'll let you kill me that easily". Text Category:Characters